Best Kind of Love
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: Every pet owner has lost their animal best friend. A dragon rider may lose their dragon. The goodbye is hard, but moving on is harder. This is in honor of my dog who my family just lost. Sorry, contains dragon death. Divided into 2 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea first came to me after I rewatched 2 specific episodes of the series, (not gonna say which just yet). But after we found out Cheyanne (my dog) was sick, I knew she wasn't going to last much longer, so I kept this idea close and when the night came when we had to call the vet to put her down (7/7/14), I started typing it up. And now it's 9/16/14, her birthday, she would be 15 years old today. So I wanted to make it the story's publishing day as well. **

**I divided the plot into 2 parts. The first part is chapters 1-3, which are already done and I will post today. The second part I'm still working on, those chapters are the ones that were inspired by the episodes. ****Takes place about 2 or 3 years after the first movie. **

**I don't own any of HTTYD; sadly.  
><strong>

**Best Kind of Love Part I**

**Chapter 1:**

The Riders of Berk have been on the longest training mission their leader has ever planned for them. They have been on a large oval shaped island far north for almost a month. Hiccup was slightly skeptical about bringing Berk's best defenses away from home for so long, but his father the chief, also a rider himself, said if anything happened he would fly on Thornado to get them. But since he never came for them, everything must be fine back home. But a month is long enough for any training quest.

It was the last night they were spending on the island, then they would start flying home the first thing in the morning. The sun was not quite at the horizon so it was still fairly bright. The riders were all over their little camp they made in the woods, not too far from the beach, packing mostly everything up before dinner and then going to sleep a little earlier then usual. Most nights on the island, after a long day of training with each other and their dragons, they would sit around the fire after dinner for hours talking, laughing, telling stories, play with the many Terrible Terrors that inhabited the island, and sometimes play drinking games with the few jugs of mead Snotlout brought for their down time. Hiccup was packing his saddle bag on his best friend Toothless with maps, scrolls, and of course, the Book of Dragons.

"Okay, that's that. Training equipment all packed Fishlegs?" Hiccup turns from Toothless's saddle bag to Fishlegs and Snotlout, packing away shields and other training gear onto their dragons Meatlug and Hookfang.

"Check!" Fishlegs waves over to his leader. Snotlout gives a small grunt as he tightens one last rope.

"And double check," Snotlout gave his cousin a quick thumbs up.

"Excellent!" Hiccup turns his attention to the beautiful blonde Viking by the fire pit. "Cooking materials and what's left of the food taken care of Astrid?"

"All except for what's out for dinner tonight and the apples for a quick breakfast tomorrow morning," she replied, stirring the stew in the big pot on the dying fire.

"Perfect. Are the twins' back yet?" Hiccup turns left and right a few times to see if they are around.

"Why?" Tuffnut asks, walking back into camp with his sister Ruffnut by his side.

"You miss us?" the female twin adds.

"I missed you!" Snotlout and Fishlegs exclaim at the same time with overeager smiles directed towards her. Ruffnut rolls her eyes as Hiccup ignores their lovesick outbursts almost completely and walks up to the twins.

"Was there anything we left back in the clearing?" They found a nice open field on the island, not too far from their camp, that they used as a training grounds while they were there.

"Nope." Tuff proudly raised his chin as he crossed his arms.

"Well, not anymore." Ruff nudged her brother. Hiccup looked at her curiously. "I found that arrow Fishlegs shot into the trees during that shooting contest we had last week," the female twin brought the small bow spear from behind her back, waving it around.

"Okay then, I think that's everything," Hiccup confirmed, backing up to not get stabbed.

"Good, I'm exhausted!" Ruff slummed over as she walked over to the logs by the fire to sit down.

"I'm starving," her brother followed her to the fire pit for dinner. Their Hideous Zippleback coming up behind them, laying down and resting their two heads by their riders. The twins both took the head they road and pat them with affection.

"Well you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer, unless you want cold stew," Astrid continued to stir the pot and also poked at the fire more to get the flames up.

"That is not a good cooking fire," Snotlout squatted to look closer at the dying embers under the pot.

"It's Fishlegs's turn to get the firewood," Tuffnut nudged his head in the large young man's direction, still by his dear Gronckle.

"Alright, I'm going," Fishlegs started walking away but Meatlug also started walking after him. "No Meatlug it's okay, I'll be right back, you just stay and enjoy your granite," Fishlegs gave his dragon a pet on her snout and she understood and went back to her favorite dinner. Fishlegs smiled and walked into the forest.

* * *

><p>Several minutes passed, the young Vikings were getting bored waiting for dinner so they started with their usual chit-chat they did before, during, and after they ate. The twins sat next to each other on the ground with their backs up against one of the logs, Hiccup sat close to Astrid on the next log, while Snotlout stood on the other side of the fire and told a story.<p>

"…so I'm walkin' back here thinkin' everything's fine, I start to whistle a little, and then I hear the noise again. I turn around, there's nothing there. I turn back around, and there's a Terror right at my feet, trying to climb up my legs," Snotlout chuckled as he explained his little tale. All the teens started laughing too but settled down quickly before the muscular young man continued. "So after I shoo him away, I ran back to camp and thank Thor he didn't follow me. I'm brushing off the mud he left on my pants and I feel something in my pocket. I reach in, and I put out a fist full of Dragon Nip!" He and all the teens started laughing again, harder this time, until all their stomachs started to growl. Their dinner is still on the fire but is not heating up. They know they can't just have one of their dragons lightly blast at it; there's nothing there for the fire to burn. They need wood.

"Uh, how long does it take to get a few sticks and a small log or two?" Ruffnut groaned where she sat with her hands behind her head.

"Not this long. We still had a bunch of chopped logs left over there," Astrid said, getting back up to stir the stew once again. A few yards away from their camp, they set up a small clearing where they chopped down a few small trees around for fire wood. They knew there were logs there already and it wasn't that far away so they were all wondering why their intellectually gifted friend was not back yet

Just when Hiccup was getting up to go see why Fishlegs was taking so long, said husky Viking came slowly walking toward them from the forest with his arms full of small logs.

"Geeze Fish-face, what the Hel took you? The stews' still cold and we're all starving!" Snotlout ranted to Fishlegs as he slowly slugged out of the tree line. Hiccup looked closer at his friend's rather blank face and automatically knew something wasn't right. "…not only that but we could also freeze easier when we're this far…" Hiccup sternly cut his cousin off before he could finish.

"Snotlout, enough," Hiccup turned his attention back to their friend with the fire wood. "Fishlegs, you okay?" Fishlegs looked around sad and a bit startled looking. When his eyes went back to Hiccup, Fishlegs crouched down to set down the wood, which was more like a drop. After it was all on the ground, Fishlegs, still not looking back up or even rising back up fully to his feet, choked out a sob and started to cry almost hysterically.

"Fishlegs?!" Hiccup dropped down to one knee to look at his crying friend and try to calm him down. The other Vikings got to their feet and approached the two, each showing concern and curiosity of why their team mate was crying. They've never seen one another cry like this before. At least not since they were around eight years old. As Hiccup placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, Fishlegs slightly raised his head to see his leader trying to comfort him and the others not too far behind him, all looking concerned and equally confused as well. Fishlegs gave a sniffle while tried to blink away most of his tears before sadly stuttering out his story.

"I-I was…getting the w-wood…a-and then I h-heard so-something in the bu-bushes. I look over, a-and I se-see a few wild bo-boars run…running away, s-so I go over to wh-where they were ru-running from and…" Fishlegs couldn't finish his story, choking on another big sob.

"And what? Did something happen? Did you see something?" Hiccup said, trying to understand and calm his good friend down. It took a minute or two, but Fishlegs took a big breathe, rubbed his tears away with the back of his hand and stood back up, a little more calm but still tearing up. Hiccup rose with him. Fishlegs started to walk back the way he came and gestured for his friends to follow him.

They all knew where the wood cutting area they set up was. So when they got there, they waited for Fishlegs to direct them to what he wanted them to see that got him so upset.

Fishlegs, with a shaky hand, pulled some of the bushes away, and pointed towards the direction he must have been talking about where he saw the boars run from. He turned his head away, not wanting to look again. Hiccup knew whatever it was, it still was worth his curiosity. Preparing his mind for whatever it was, Hiccup walked around the bush and a few feet forward and froze. The other Vikings, Fishlegs at the very back still shedding tears, followed Hiccup and were just as shocked; by what was in front of them on the ground, and by the fact that they were not prepared to comprehend this could happen.

One. Just one of the many lap-sized and friendly Terrible Terrors that populated this island, was there. Dead. Mainly still intact, body twisted not nicely at all, surrounded by boar prints in the dirt and puddles of the dragon's own blood.

A sweet and affectionate little dragon like a Terror found dead before a group of dragon trainers? Who wouldn't be upset? Hiccup stepped closer and crotched down. One of the little dragon's eyes was still slightly opened. Hiccup reached forward and gently closed it shut, feeling a tear build in his eye.

Fishlegs was still behind everyone, trying to control his sobbing. Snotlout knew he couldn't (or rather he wouldn't) cry, but he was still upset for the little guy and angry at the boars that did this, and stayed silence. The twins knew they always made jokes about death and whatnot, but this was just awful. Even before they became riders they had never seen a dragon maimed like this, so they both looked away with a scowl and bitter taste in their mouths. Astrid came forward and got down beside Hiccup, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I guess this is why Terrible Terrors hunt and travel in packs," Hiccup stated with a raw throat.

They wanted to give the little dragon a proper funeral, but the only funeral they knew how to perform was for Vikings. Only now do the riders realize that ever since the war between Berk and the Dragons ended, they haven't seen a dead dragon. Nobody saw them dead anymore because they stopped killing them, and when they did kill them, they used their bones, horns, and hides for helmets or just kept them as trophies. Now that dragons were respected and loved by the Vikings and most where considered family, they deserved a proper send off to the next world. But a dragon funeral? Even after the peace was established, they hadn't thought of that.

Even though this dragon wasn't a trained companion of any Viking, he was still a good dragon in the eyes of all the first riders, and equally deserved a funeral.

Later that evening, after the young adult Vikings gave the murdered Terror their newly established 'Dragon Funeral,' everyone sat quietly by the roaring fire with their dragons close. Everyone had pretty much lost their appetite from earlier, so they only nipped at their well heated stew before giving the rest to their dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I didn't explain how a 'Dragon Funeral' works, but I will when the time is right. I knew I was going to explain it in a later chapter, so I didn't want to be repetitive by putting it here too. <strong>

**And I know, I hated writing out a dead Terrible Terror as much as U all probably hated reading about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Kind of Love**

**Chapter 2:**

The Riders of Berk have been flying for hours. After their grueling training exercise, our heroes are eager to get home and relax with their dragons. Hiccup is very eager to get home and tell his father about the new custom for dragons they developed last night. The chief's son rides up front on his best friend with the other riders following closely by.

"We've been flying forever! Can't we just stop for a minute?" Snotlout yelled in an almost whine. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Snotlout, we're all tired," Hiccup said, annoyed by his cousin's complaints. As usual. "I know you're exhausted from the training mission, we all are, and we've been flying all day, but if we stop and rest now we won't make it back to Berk before sun down like we'd prefer."

"Besides, I don't see any land we could land on if we wanted too," Fishlegs added, looking down and around and saw nothing but water along the ocean's vast surface as he flew his beloved Gronckle.

Astrid flew closer to Hiccup as the wind picked up and made it harder to hear. "Hiccup, I don't like the look of that sky up ahead!" Hiccup looked closer in the direction they were heading in and sure enough, the sky was dark and storm-ridden. Some of the riders could even already feel a bit of a spray of rain.

"So we'll get a little rained on. Bid deal," Tuffnut said from across their flock.

"Yeah, some of us are a bit over due for a wash down anyway," Ruffnut sneered, referring to her odd smelly twin brother on the other head of their Zippleback. But Hiccup didn't trust that they would just get rained on. Those clouds looked angry and he could even start to hear a small rumble of thunder. Thor must be mad about something. But where else could they go? They were already too far from their training island. Even if they turned around they still wouldn't out run the storm. And like Fishlegs said, there wasn't any other land close by they could land on and wait it out; as far as they knew.

"Just fly straight and stay close!" Hiccup hollered to all the riders as they all flew forward.

The dark clouds were indeed not just rain clouds. The riders had steered themselves into what you could call a hurricane. Lightning split the sky and threatened to strike them as the thunder boomed louder then a Thunderdrum with a splinter. The rain started coming down harder and harder as the wind grew stronger, forcing them in every direction but straight. Directions that included away from each other. They all yelled out to each other as their flock was ripped apart and scattered away from each other in their own directions on their own dragon's backs.

* * *

><p>With much difficulty, Hiccup and Toothless were able to make it to the eye of the storm without being struck by lightning. With all the metal the two of them have on, they considered themselves extremely lucky. But he and his Night Fury were the only lucky ones. None of the others appeared too have made it to the safety of the eye and going back out to look for them was a pointless suicide.<p>

* * *

><p>As much as Ruff and Tuff loved out of control and anything awesome but scary at the same time, they knew they had to find some kind of stability or they weren't going to make it. They looked all around them for anything that looked like help. The other riders, a sea stack, any kind of island or mountain they could land on and find shelter. They could barely see a thing through the rain flying wild everywhere in the wind with them. But out in the distance, Ruff could make out a shape that was indeed an island.<p>

"Over there!" She yelled at the top of her lungs to her brother. Tuff turned and saw the small land mass too and sighed in a bit of relief as they both steered their dragon to the island. They didn't care what island it was or what was on it, they needed to get out of the storm.

They were less then half a mile away from the island when a new and very powerful gust of wind hit them and blew Ruffnut right out of her saddle. Tuffnut reached out and grabbed her arm before the wind could carry her too far from them. With the wind still blowing like mad, Ruffnut was just floating in the air as Tuffnut held her like a balloon trying to completely defy gravity and float away. He held onto his sister's wrist as she held his just as tight. But with the rain making their hands and Tuffnut's saddle wet, it was getting harder to hold on to Belch's horn and without Ruffnut on Barf's head to steer him, they started to go down. Tuffnut tried to direct Belch more towards the island in front of them, hoping Barf will follow his second half's lead and they wouldn't land in the crashing sea. The wind was to strong for Tuffnut to pull Ruffnut back onto her saddle, but that didn't matter; because another huge blast of wind, even stronger then the last one, came back and with Tuffnut's slippery hold on Belch's horn, he was flung from his saddle too and Ruffnut was ripped out of his grip.

"TUFF!" Ruff screamed as she fell back towards the water.

"RUFF!" the Viking boy yelled to his falling sister as he also fell. "BARF! BELCH!" Tuffnut tried to yell to their dragon to save them but he could only watched in horror as their Zippleback thrashed and plummeted away from both his riders as they all fell to their fates.

* * *

><p>In a group of sea stacks, after the worst part of the storm was over and all that remained was the dark clouds and a light rain, Stormfly is squatted down low on top of the lowest standing rock out of the bunch. Seeing the wind and lightning stopped and the rain was lighter, the Nadder's rider emerged from under her blue wings.<p>

"Well that was pleasant," Astrid said sarcastically as she stood to pet her Nadder and see she was okay. 'Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like Hiccup,' she thought to herself. Speak of the devil, just as she was about to start worrying if he and the others made it through the storm okay, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronckle, and a Night Fury landed on the wide sea stack with her; all with their riders.

"Astrid!" Hiccup leapt off Toothless and dashed over to her.

"Hiccup, you're okay!" Astrid hollered back, overjoyed, as she embraced him.

"I was so worried about you," Hiccup said into her shoulder but quickly pulled back to look at her. "Toothless and I made it to the eye of the storm but none of you guys did."

"Well Stormfly and I are fine. But how did you guys get out?" Astrid asked behind her dear friend to the two biggest built riders of their gang.

"Meatlug found a small island with a huge mountain and we hid in one on the caves," Fishlegs explained as he hugged his beloved dragon, showing his gratitude of how smart she is.

"Hookfang and I landed on that island too and we found a cove by the beach to keep us out of the rain," Snotlout explained from the neck of his dragon. "The two of us met back up in the sky after the storm died down enough then we found Hiccup not to long after that."

"Well I'm glad you're all okay," Astrid sighed a bit on that sentence.

"Wait, what about the twins?" Hiccup realized out loud. Everyone froze. Snotlout and Fishlegs looked all around the island they stayed on in case anyone else was there before they left; no sign of anyone. Hiccup hadn't see anyone before or after he and Toothless found the eye of the storm, and the last time Astrid saw them was when they all got separated. After exchanging worried looks with each other, they all hopped back on their dragons and few off together to hopefully find their trouble making friends alive as well.

* * *

><p>The storm had mostly cleared to a partially cloudy sky while the sun beat down threw the cracks in them on a small island with rocky beaches and an unconscious Viking girl on them. She started to wake up to a face full of sand. She remembered the crashing waves and nearly drowning hours ago, then the feeling of sand as rough as her name under her before choking up about a bucket's worth of sea water then passing out from exhaustion. Ruffnut slowly got to her feet, checking all her limbs to see nothing was broken. Other then some lingering chest pains from the sea water she coughed out of her lungs and soreness from being thrashed around by the tide, she was okay. She was however fairly annoyed she almost drowned. Ruff could hold her breathe longer then anyone else on Berk, also being one of it's best swimmers. But seeing as she was alive, Ruff could marked this as a successful crash landing. Another relief she added to her list was that her helmet was shining half sunk in the beach not to far from her. Ruffnut dumped the sand out and put it back on her head with a smile. But that smile quickly faded when she realized her brother and their dragon were nowhere to be seen around her. Worried, she turned to the line of trees that lead inland.<p>

"Tuff!" she yelled, cupping both her hands by her mouth. "Barf!? Belch!?" still nothing. No voices, no dragon growls, nothing but birds chirping and the waves crashing behind her. She knew they all went down around this island so they had to be around here somewhere too. So with her growling stomach and determination to find her twin and dragon and food, Ruffnut walked through the tree line and into the forest.

* * *

><p>Deeper inland, Tuffnut slowly began to wake up from his nap in the thorny bush that broke his fall, several hours after plummeting from an angry sky. Which at the time now, Tuff looked up threw the trees above him to see it wasn't so angry anymore. The long haired blonde boy rubbed his aching head as he wobbled off of the brush, the thorns once again stabbing at his skin to add more scratches to his arms, face, and any other exposed skin from where his clothes tore. Tuff brushed himself off and readjusted his helmet once he got back to his feet, looking all around him. No broken bones as far as he could feel, but there was an immense pain on the side of his right arm. And when he looked down it was as he thought. One long, but thank Odin, not to deep, slash stretched from about the back of his elbow to the base of his shoulder. The blood had somewhat dried but most of the wound was still opened and oozing red. Tuff cringed when he put a finger to it, wiped the bit of blood on his pants and looked around for something to bind it with. Most of his left pant leg was already mostly torn above the knee. Tuff shrugged, ripped the barely attached hunk of fabric away from the main, and quickly wrapped his arm.<p>

After he'd stopped the bleeding, Tuff took one more, good look around, no sign of Ruff or their dragon. No noises that sounded like either of them. But there was a noise he could make out that sounded just as promising; running water. And not the waves from the sea on the beach, but a stream maybe. Tuff ran in the direction of the sound and sure enough, there was a fresh water stream only a few meters wide and maybe less then a foot deep right there.

Tuffnut came to the edge and got down of his knees. The Viking boy could see his many new scratches on his face from the thorn bush and even a bruise by his chin. But Tuffnut did nothing more then shake them off, cup his hands into the water a few times and have a drink, while also slashing a lot on his face in the process.

"Tuff?" a raspy feminine voice came from across the brook. Said Viking froze for a moment. He knew that voice anywhere. Tuffnut lifted his wet face from his sight of the water to the source seeing his suspicions correct. There, standing just across the stream from him with a half eaten apple in her hand, was his sister. Looking just as shocked and relieved and happy as he was; but not quit as beat up. Tuffnut bolted up, Ruffnut dropped what remained of her apple, and the both of them ran slashing threw the stream to meet half way for a sibling hug. Ruff pulled away after a minute to get a good look at her brother to see he wasn't too hurt. She liked it when he was hurt, just not him being life-threateningly injured. He looked okay. He was standing fine. But she was curious about his pant leg torn off and wrapped around his arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Just a scratch. Should leave a pretty cool scar though," Tuff put his hand to it to show it was nothing serious, giving his sister a wickedly amused smirk.

"Sweet," the female twin smiled back, wishing she could have gotten a few more scars to show for surviving a storm and crash land like that too. Ruff then looked around again, nothing in the stream and nothing back of either sides in the trees. No dragon. "Where are Barf and Belch?"

"I thought they were with you." Both starting to get worried again, the twins scrambled out of the stream and started walking along the bank. Calling desperately for their Zippleback to find them. Or hoping they could find the two headed dragon.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and the others flew back to where they think they all got separated. According to Astrid, right after they got separated, she saw the twins get blown in the exact opposite direction she did. The about a minute later, she spotted the sea stacks and landed Stormfly there to wait out the storm.<p>

"Are you sure you saw them go this way?" Fishlegs asked the only present Viking girl of their group.

"It's back the way I was blown and in the opposite direction, I'm positive," Astrid hollered over as they all flew in the direction she was sure was the twin's path threw the storm.

"It's the best and only lead we have. Snotlout, Fishlegs, you two keep your eyes down to see if they're in the water or if you see any land, they could be on it." Both young men nodded and steered their dragons a bit lower to the water. "Astrid, keep your eyes up and look for them in the sky, I'll do the same. If they're flying that means they're both okay," Hiccup and Astrid directed their dragons higher, scanning the skies for the Zippleback while the other two scanned the waters.

Hiccup knew they well find them. He just didn't know how they would be when they did. A bad feeling developing in his gut, they all kept flying and searching for their friends and dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Kind of Love**

**Chapter 3**

"Barf!"

"Belch!"

Nothing.

Ruff and Tuff had been hollering their dragon's names for hours. They went back to the beach and walked all around the outer perimeter of the island; no luck. Now they were back at the stream to rehydrate. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, if they didn't find Barf and Belch soon, they would have to make camp and spend the night on the island. Even if their friends found them, they were not leaving until they found him or at least made sure he wasn't on the island like they thought.

The siblings continued to walk up stream as they kept calling for their Zippleback. The stream seemed to be flowing from the tall, rocky mountain off the middle of the island. If they were spending the night, they needed a cave for shelter, especially if that storm came back.

When the twins got to the base of the mountain, they spotted several caves of all sizes. But they settled for the one with an opening roughly the size of a small hut, elevated a few feet off the ground to keep the rain out, but there were plenty of boulders to climb up easy to it.

Tuffnut began to step up on the first stone and climbed all the way up to the cave and stepped in, checking that the cave was big enough for them and there were no predators already occupying it. Ruffnut stayed on the ground and started gathering up any wood around to build a camp fire. If the others were looking for them and came across the island, they would see the smoke and find them; if it didn't become too dark by then.

Ruffnut piled up the wood for a nice sized camp fire and found two small rocks to spark it. While she was trying to light the fire, Tuffnut came down from the cave, jumping off the last boulder and walking back to his sister.

"Caves' clear," Tuff reported back, coming up to the stacked wood his sister was trying to set a flame. "You want me to do that?" Tuff offered confidently, seeing his second half wasn't getting it and thought he would. Ruff just looked at him with a slightly annoyed pout.

"No, but I do want you to get us some more wood. We gotta keep it going if we want the others to see the smoke," Ruff pointed to the rest of the wood around the rocks at the base of the mountain. Tuff sighs and starts picking up more wood. With a few sticks under his arm, Tuff wandered a few yards from his sister, when he spotted something odd sticking out from under a fairly small boulder. It didn't look like wood, in fact it looked leathery to the Thorston boy. Tuff placed the sticks he gathered up down and tried to push the rock off the leather looking thing under it.

By the time he managed to push it away, he heard Ruffnut give a victorious 'yes' and the crackly of a fire. Tuffnut turned his head to see exactly what those sounds made him picture. But he turned back to what he was doing quickly and got a proper look of what he just found. Tuffnut squatted down to pick it up, but before his hand even tapped its surface, he froze as he recognized the leather thing.

It was a saddle. And not just any saddle, it was his. Or his sisters'. The strap was broken and looked a little squished from the boulder but it was still fairly intact. Tuff just held the leather saddle in his hands and stared grimly at it as he thought.

'If this was one of their saddles, where was their dragon?'

"Hey Tuff, I got the fire started, where's the rest of that wood?" Ruff called out to her brother rather chummy, as she started walking to where she saw him squatted down to the ground with his back to her. Tuff didn't respond or turn back to face her. Ruff stopped a foot or two from him, dropping her smile and getting a little concerned. "Tuff?" Ruff tried again. She must have gotten threw because Tuff slowly rose back up to his feet and turned around with a grim face, showing his sister what he just found. Ruff gasped at the sight. She knew it was her brother's saddle, or it could have been her saddle, they both looked the same, but one thing was certain; it belonged on one of the necks of their Zippleback. But where is he?

"Barf! Belch!" Feeling panic rise in them again, the two started shouting at the top of their lungs. If one of their saddles was here, their dragon had to be around too; and after a minute or two, they got they're answer.

After several loud pleads for their dragon to answer them, a low and miserable growl filled their ears for a second, but that was all they needed to know it was a dragon. Both teens turned to the direction it came from. It couldn't be far, maybe somewhere around the corner of the many boulders around the mountain where they stood.

As soon as the sound left their ears, Ruffnut was off running in that direction. Tuffnut gripped the saddle he found and followed closely after her. They had to climb over a few more boulders and run down a steep, rocky slope, but when they finally reached the bottom, their hearts stopped.

There was another tall pile of boulders, and sticking out from under them they could see the ends of two green tails, part of a wing, and a scaly green arm with claws. Defiantly a Zippleback.

The twins looked horrified at each other before they ran to the pile and tried to move the rocks away. Tuffnut dropped the saddle he found behind him to dig while Ruffnut did the same to his left.

After digging for more than half an hour, Tuffnut found the first head of the trapped Zippleback. The head was cold, with a few bloody scratches, and didn't move at all to his touch to its snout. The male twin then looked to the first couple of feet of the dragon's neck that he also managed to uncover; no saddle. 'Maybe this wasn't…' Tuff thought hopefully for a second, but that moment ended faster than it came when he heard his sister sob out his name.

"T-Tuff," Ruffnut called to her brother from her end of the rock pile. Tuff immediately but slowly stood and walked over to his sister and almost choked as a sob built in his own throat.

Ruffnut had managed to dig out and free the Zippleback's other head, but when she also freed most of the heads neck, there _was_ a saddle. An exact match of the saddle Tuffnut found.

Their saddles. Their dragon.

Ruffnut was on the left side of the pile, digging for the Zippleback's right head, the gas breathing head she rode, Barf's head with her saddle still on his neck. Tuffnut dug on the right side of the rocks and re-unearthed the Zippleback's left head, the gas sparking head he rides, Belch's head, and his saddle, ripped off from the storm, the impact, or the rock slide that crushed them and buried them alive, in his trembling hands.

Tuff dropped to his knees by his sister, mixed tears of frustration and sadness building in his eyes, and lightly clasp her shoulder with his other hand that wasn't gripping _his_ saddle. Ruff looked to her brother with red eyes and soaking cheeks. Tuff however was looking back behind him to Belch's uncovered head for a few moments before looking his sister in the eye, the tears he'd been developing starting to drop.

"He's gone," Tuff practically whispered from his choked up throat. Ruff looked back to Barf's head in front of them with her hand on his snout for a moment, before letting out one more sob and turning back to face her brother.

"They both are," she cried out a bit louder than Tuff had spoken. Both Thorstons, forgetting all about their rough and tough Viking nature, held each other close and sobbed their hearts out.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup! I see an island!" Snotlout yelled above him to his leader. Hiccup looked down and forward and sure enough, there was an island. A little smaller than the one they had been training on for the past month and there was a fairly tall mountain off the center of it. Even if the twins weren't there, the sun was starting to set and they needed a place to land and rest for the night. Guess the Riders of Berk wouldn't be making it home before sun down this day, after all.<p>

Hiccup directed everyone to head for the island and they all landed in a small clearing by a stream. Upon landing, the four riders jumped off their dragons and knelt by the water for a drink. Their dragons also walked to the edge for some water as well. Fishlegs was the first to get his fill. When he was done, the husky teen lifted his head and wiped his chin, looking back up, he got a good look of the island's mountain, and in that direction, in the light of dusk, he also saw a line of smoke.

"Guys, guys!" Fishlegs franticly hollered to get his friends' attention. "Look, smoke!" Everyone abandon their attention from the running fresh water to where Fishlegs was pointing above the trees. And they saw it too. Too small to be a random forest fire, maybe a camp fire. Astrid stood from her spot by the stream's edge and looked down to Hiccup beside her; keeping his eyes on the single smoke line.

"You think it's the twins?" Astrid asked, watching him rise back to his feet; well, foot and prosthetic, then turning back to her and the others.

"One way to find out," Hiccup said before jumping onto a stone in the stream, and then to another until he was on the other side. The other riders followed closely behind and the dragons quickly leapt or glided over the running water as well. Once everyone was across, they headed into the woods to the direction of the smoke line.

* * *

><p>The riders and their dragons didn't have to walk for too long to make it to the base of the mountain. The smoke they saw before was pretty much gone but they already knew to head for the mountain. Just because the fire was gone doesn't mean the person who started it was. Once they stepped out of the tree line and at the mountain's base, all they saw in front of them was a smooth stone ground, a bunch of boulders and rocks, and a few caves in the sides.<p>

Upon seeing all the mountain's boulders, Meatlug shot past everyone and started eating. Fishlegs thought it was adorable at first, but after he saw the looks he was getting from the others, he immediately went to his dragon to get her to stop.

"Meatlug," Fishlegs put himself in between his Gronckle and a pile of rocks she was trying to snack on. "I'm sorry, I know you must be hungry, but we need to find our friends."

"Hello, we don't even know if they're here," Snotlout said leaning his back on a large boulder.

"Well that camp fire we saw has to be somebody," Astrid argued to him with her hands on her hips.

"Astrid's right. Even if it's not the twins, whoever it is could need help too," Hiccup stepped forward, looking in the direction he was sure the smoke had come from by the mountain.

"Or maybe they could have at least seen them," Fishlegs added, walking back to the others with Meatlug by his side.

"Exactly, so come on," Hiccup gestured his way and they started walking around the mountain counterclockwise.

Only after a few minutes of walking and climbing over a few boulders did they finally see a promising sign. A flat stone floor with a slightly elevated cave in the side of the mountain and a camp fire of slowly dying embers. Hiccup dashed ahead and knelt by the embers to check how fresh they really were. The burnt up logs were still glowing with under sparks. Someone couldn't have made this less than a few hours ago. Hiccup rose back up straight and looked back to his friends before looking up to the cave by the area.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Hiccup cupped his hands to both sides of his mouth and started to call out. The others followed suit and began shouting for their twin friends.

"Guys?" a familiar male voice from behind them asked. Everyone turned and smiled to see what they thought they would see. Tuffnut, standing by the pile of boulders that lead in the continued counterclockwise direction.

"Tuff!"

"You're alive!"

"Thank Odin," Hiccup smiled, walking up to his friend and extending his arm for a friendly arm grip. Tuffnut forced a smiled to his leader and accepted the gesture. But when Hiccup looked to their joined arms, he noticed the long piece of cloth wrapped around his right upper arm with a dark red stain visible. "Tuff, you're bleeding," Hiccup said worriedly as he let go.

"It's nothing," Tuff replied blankly, bringing his other hand up to rub his makeshift bandaged arm as he looked down, avoiding more eye contact. Hiccup and the others noticed this and started to get concerned. Tuff is never this quiet and blank faced. Hiccup put a hand on Tuff's shoulder, the blonde boy turned his head back with sad eyes. Only now did Hiccup notice his eyes looked very red and a little puffy. Tuffnut had been crying.

"Tuff, where's Ruff?" Hiccup asked, a bad feeling developing back in his gut about the answer.

"Over there," Tuff nodded his head in the direction he came.

"Is she okay?" Astrid asked, stepping up beside Hiccup. Fishlegs and Snotlout not far behind, worried for their 'princess's' safety.

"She's alive," Tuff answered plainly again, traces of sadness growing back up in his throat.

"So… what's the matter?" Snotlout asked, still concerned but not understanding.

Tuffnut looked back at all of them, tears starting up in his eyes again, especially when he saw their dragons behind them.

"Tuff, what happened?" Hiccup asked, getting more concerned that he was barely talking. Meanwhile, Toothless was starting to sniff around. No one was paying him any attention until they heard him let out a growly whimper. Everyone turned to see the Night Fury was looking in the direction Tuffnut came from. Hiccup walked past Tuffnut to check on his dragon. He knew Toothless wouldn't make a noise like that for nothing. "Toothless? Bud, what is it?" Hiccup looked to his dragon while rubbing the side of his neck. Toothless didn't move or look back to his rider. Before Hiccup could try to get him to respond again, Toothless gave another growly shriek, which sounded more alarming than sad, and ran in the direction he was looking to. "Toothless!" Hiccup hollered and started running after his dragon. Tuffnut was close behind him and so were the others.

By the time Hiccup caught up with Toothless, the Night Fury was just standing where he stopped; frozen. And when Hiccup saw what had alarmed his dragon so much, he froze too. The other riders arrived not a moment later, they also stopped dead in their tracks and stared wide eyed at the horrifying scene before them.

Ruffnut lying her head against a Zippleback head, sticking out of a huge pile of boulders and stones up against the mountain. On the other side of the pile was the other head, also sticking out from the many stones that trapped the rest of its body. Ruffnut's arm was also wrapped protectively around the head's neck while her other hand was rubbing his snout and check, back and forth. Even from the several yards away, they could also see the red around her closed eyes and fresh tears over dried ones all over her checks.

Hiccup turned his head to his left when he heard someone walk up to stand next to him. It was Tuffnut, and those tears he had in his eyes back by the cave were now all over his checks. And as Tuff looked back at his leader, Hiccup could tell, his friend didn't care that he was indeed crying. From the look on Hiccup's face, Tuffnut knew what he was thinking and just gave a solid nod to answer the unasked question in his leader's eyes.

Hiccup also started developing tears when he saw the gesture. He understood now; that was Barf and Belch, that was their dragon under those rocks. And they all knew he was dead.

* * *

><p>"…And may Odin watch over these souls as they fly to Valhalla. These dragons are free and at peace…" Stoick spoke as the village gathered around an opening in the ground in a cleared and empty field on the far side of Berk. A Viking funeral called for the deceased to be burned in a boat as it floated out to sea. But, dead or alive, dragons were still fire proof on the outside, so burning their bodies wouldn't do. But Hiccup remembered reading that some cultures buried their dead deep in the ground and marked their graves with stones so loved ones could visit them. And since he knew the dragon's ownersriders would like to have that privilege, they made it an official Berk custom to bury their dead dragons with a respectable farewell.

"Barf and Belch together were a good Zippleback. One of the first dragons to be trained, and turned two young Vikings into two of the first dragon riders of Berk. They helped to protect us all. For this, Barf and Belch will forever be in our history, and will forever remain in the hearts of both his riders." Stoick finished his say of the 'Dragon Funeral' and stepped back next to his son. Hiccup was anxious to tell his father about the 'dragon funeral' custom he developed on the northern island a few days ago, he just didn't realize they would be performing one _officially_ so soon. Threw out the whole funeral, Hiccup couldn't stop looking at the twins. They stood on the other side of the pit, at the front with their parents, surrounded by the other riders, their un-repaired saddles clutched to their chests. Ever since he and the others found them on that island, they haven't been themselves at all.

After the twins told them what happened, they all spent the night in the cave in the mountain. The next morning, Hiccup flew back to Berk to tell his father what was going on. Stoick, Mr. and Mrs. Thorston, and a few other villagers prepared a ship to sail to the island to carry Barf and Belch's body back to Berk. Hiccup didn't think it would be a good idea for their dragons to try to lift the Zippleback and fly him all the way back home. The island he died on was still fairly far north, and they didn't have anything to secure the two headed dragon to properly carry him back. It took Hiccup more than half that day to make it home, then the ship arrived at the island late the next morning. It was hard to get the twins away from the rock pile so the men could dig him out. But upon seeing their parents, the two got up and ran to them for a little extra comfort.

Both Ruff and Tuff refused to ride with the others on their dragons back, they stayed on the ship, cradling and petting their dragon's heads. Ruff also removed her saddle from Barf's neck. Stoick told Hiccup when they got back later into that night, that during the trip, neither of the twins ate or even said a word to anyone. Not to each other, or their parents. And right now, the following morning, during the funeral, they were even more blank. They stopped crying at some point on the boat, but even as the other men of the village lowered their dragon into his tomb, they just stared with empty eyes. Empty of everything; accept misery. That alone was sad, but the most peculiar thing was that they were also holding hands. The twins hadn't held hands with each other since they were young children, before they had any other friends and only kept to themselves. They played and fought with each other, but as they grew older and made other friends, they became more violent; like all Vikings do really, and they became less reliant on each other. But now would be a time when they would need each other the most.

But Hiccup had never seen them like this before, neither had the rest of their friends. They were always so lively and idiotically happy, loved bowing stuff up and getting into trouble. But now their dragon was dead. They weren't dragon riders anymore. Why wouldn't they be acting this way?

Only now did Hiccup truly see just how strong a bond between a dragon and their rider can be. If one dies, the other breaks.

And from the twin's behavior and the gray in their eyes that wasn't just part of their natural colors; they were indeed, broken.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part I<strong>

**I love the twins and Barf and Belch, they're like my 3rd(Tuff) and 4th(Ruff) favorites out of the group. (Hiccup being #1, Astrid #2). (And my fav out of all their dragons is Toothless of course). But this had to happen for my original idea for the story, and get my point across. **

**And yeah, dragons will be buried instead of burned in boats for their funerals because they are still fire-proof on the outside.**

**I'll try to get the most of Part 2 up as soon as I can. **

**Thank U, and Happy Birthday Cheyanne ),: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated this in quite some time. But last time it was the first three chapters/the whole first part. But yeah, I did want to work on this more then I did and posted it sooner. College Semester Finals and all. **

**Again, I don't own any of HTTYD. 'Yet', Maybe.**

**Best Kind of Love Part 2**

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup was in the forge, helping Gobber make new saddles for a few villagers just learning to ride. Even though Gobber tried to talk and get a conversation going with his silent apprentice, Hiccup only gave short and uninterested answers. Hiccup was mildly depression, as were the rest of Berk's expert flyers. Except for the twins, they were beyond any level of depressed that Berk had ever seen.

Ever since their dear dragon's funeral four months ago, they hadn't come anywhere near the academy. Hiccup once had the idea that he should try introducing the twins to another Zippleback so they could be Riders again, but quickly abandon that plan. He said to them himself, _'we can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yak, what we can't get you is another Barf and Belch.'_ And he was right. Barf and Belch couldn't just be replaced like that. Introducing them to another Zippleback will just make them feel worse.

According to their parents, they hardly leave the house. The only times when they would go out were when their mother insisted they help her shop. And they didn't even fight their parents about following orders like chores or going to the market. They did as they were told, didn't fight anyone about anything, and they didn't get into trouble at all.

Hiccup had just seen them on his way to the forge earlier that morning. They were with their mother by the baker's stand. Both twins had something in their arms to carry from their day's purchasing, they didn't say anything or do anything but stand by their mother with blank faces as she talked with the bread maker. They just stood there and looked at the ground.

It was so un-them that everyone started to get worried. Worried that the twins would never be themselves or even smile ever again.

Even though everyone knew that them being themselves meant loud ruckuses and much destruction all throughout the village; again, no one thought they deserved to remain sad and miserable the rest of their lives.

However, this night Hiccup felt he could sleep slightly better than he had been for the past few months, with the knowledge of that tomorrow Mr. and Mrs. Thorsten would be doing their opt most best to get their son and daughter to feel better.

Earlier that day, their father, Colborn Thorsten came to the forge to get his fishing spear sharpened. He said he was leaving the next morning to help Bucket and Mulch fish for the next couple of days, and Tuffnut was going with them.

Colborn knew Hiccup would want to know how his friends were because he already knew they were still not past their mourning. The older man explained to the chief's son how he and his wife, Lorna Thorsten, had made a plan to 'divide and conquer.' That he was to bring Tuffnut along to help with the fishing and try to get his mind off everything with his father's help, while Ruffnut stayed on Berk with their mother and she would keep her busy and try to cheer her up as well.

Ruff and Tuff had been sadly inseparable since Barf and Belch's funeral, so maybe a little time apart would be hard for them at first, but it would still be good for them. Because right now, when their together, they just remind themselves that since their dragon is dead, they only have each other. Spending a few days apart with one of their parents and other friends could help remind them that it's not just the two of them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hiccup and the chief joined the two female Thorstens at the docks to see their male folk off. Colborn had just kissed his wife goodbye and was heading up the dock to join Bucket and Mulch on board, but he stopped to look back to his son. Tuffnut, with his satchel and spear laying at his feet, was still hugging his twin sister closely. Colborn knew his children were not going to let go anytime soon, at least not on their own. Giving his wife a knowing look, she nodded, understanding she had to do something too, Colborn walked back to his children and placed a gentle but attentive hand on his son's shoulder. Tuffnut drew back from his sister, but still held onto her, just enough to turn his head to look at their father. Meanwhile, Lorna came up to stand right behind her daughter.<p>

"Come on son, the boats' ready and we're burning daylight," Colborn said gently but still urgently enough to persuade his son to wrap up saying goodbye to his sister.

Tuffnut turned back to his twin and gave her one more, big hug before quickly letting go of her to sling his satchel over his shoulder and grab his spear off the ground. After he gathered his belonging back up, Tuff placed his free hand comfortingly on Ruff's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" Tuffnut asked concerned, in a quiet voice. Ruffnut gave her brother a sad smile and shrugged.

"It's just a couple days," Ruff looked down for a moment with a heavy sigh before continuing. "Just…be careful, and try to enjoy yourself, okay?" Tuff gave her a nod as she looked back at him.

"You too," and with that, Tuff took his hand off his sister's shoulder, extending it in between them. Ruff smiled, grabbed it firmly, and the two pulled each other into the other and clanked their helmets together; not as hard as they usually did before, but it was still their thing regardless.

After that, Ruffnut backed away from her brother until her back hit their mother, as Lorna placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Tuffnut gave them both one more, sad smile before walking down the dock and boarding the fishing boat with the other men.

* * *

><p>The sun was high above the fishing boat at sea with three Viking men and one younger, all hard at work, heaving up the nets full of fish before throwing them back into the ocean to fill up and be heaved back up again.<p>

Bucket always preferred to whistle while he worked and when they waited for the nets to fill up before pulling them back up and empty them. Mulch, taking advantage of it not being just him and Bucket on this trip, decided to occupy himself while he worked by starting casual conversations with Colborn. Tuffnut merely did his part and without a sound.

While Colborn talked to Mulch, he tried to also talk to his son to get him into their conversations too, but Tuffnut only gave one word answers without bringing his eyes away from what he was doing. Colborn signed as he and Bucket heaved one of the nets full of fish from the starboard side of the boat. This wasn't going as well as he anticipated; cheering up his son, not the fishing. He had never seen his son this sad before, or his daughter, especially for this long, he wanted them both back.

"Mulch, there's an eel in this one," Bucket called to Mulch from the other side of the boat. Mulch turned to look at Bucket holding up the slippery sea snake he pulled out of the fish net, in his only hand.

"That's not surprising, we're just a few miles away from Eel Island. Just throw it back Bucket, Berk isn't too big on buying eels now a days," Mulch instructed his friend, but before Bucket could follow through, Colborn stopped him.

"No don't." Colborn took the eel from Bucket's hand. "I'll cook it up for Tuff tonight. Skewered eel was his favorite," Colborn paused as he placed the eel in a small basket for later, "before…" then looking up to see his son down on one knee, his back facing him.

"Before he and his sister got that dragon and didn't want eel in the house anymore to scare 'em?" Bucket blurted out for everyone on their ship to hear. After Mulch gave Bucket a wake to his bucket covered head, they all looked to Tuffnut at the bow of the boat, concerned about how he would react. They just silently watched as the former dragon rider rose to his feet, turned and walked just barely past his dad before stopping and spoke.

"Your right dad, I haven't had eel in years," he paused to give his dad a forced smile before giving the small basket with the eel a quick glance. "Save that for dinner tonight."

That night however, Tuffnut did not join his father and the other men for dinner. The young man stayed out of deck, looking at the stars. He wanted to go home, but he knew if he did that he and Ruff would be right back where they started. They're both miserable and the people around them will just keep poking at them to cheer up and move on. Tuff knew they meant well for the both of them, he wanted to move past this whole tragedy too. He wanted to feel like his old self again and do crazy stuff with his sister. Another part of that was blowing stuff up on the back of a dragon. Dragons were a part of his life and his sisters'.

He wanted them to be dragon riders again. If they could be dragon riders again, that would be enough for him to move forward with a content smile.

Their parents made this arrangement so they could have some time alone away from each other.

And maybe that's just what he needed, time alone. But not just from his sister, from everyone else too.

So, knowing his father and the others were well asleep by now, Tuff snuck below deck, grabbed his satchel and favorite spear, and quietly made his way to the table with the map. Looking at the spot on the map where they had mark were they are, if he went northeast he could be back on Berk by tomorrow afternoon, plenty of time for the ship to catch back up to him. But if he went west, he could be on another island he was sure to be alone on, before dawn.

When Tuffnut got back up on deck, got his baring's from his father's compass, he pulled the small extra sailing boat they kept for emergencies; or 'life boat' if you will, out and into the water as quietly as he could. He knew mostly everyone in the village had all turned into heavy sleepers ever since they could stop worrying about dragon raids in the night, so he was almost positive they wouldn't wake up and try to stop him.

Once Tuffnut got his little boat in the water with all his stuff, he himself jumped in, grabbed an ore, pushed away from the bigger ship and started rowing west, to an island best known for what it's named after.

* * *

><p>The next morning on the Isle of Berk was foggy and grey, like Ruff as she sat at her vanity and slowly brushed her fish oil dipped comb threw her unbraided hair.<p>

Most of the village was still asleep, the sun hadn't quiet risen yet; the perfect time for a young Viking women to sneak out of her house unnoticed into the woods and away from the village to be alone.

Bucket and Mulch's boat left with her father and brother the other morning, and Lorna had insisted spending the entire rest of the day with her daughter. All day, her mother dragged Ruffnut through the village, shopping, chatting with friend (her mother doing mostly all the talking). When they got back to the house, she brightly suggested they do some sewing together, then after wards, bake sickly in their own kitchen, and then go up to the Great Hall to have dinner among their friends. Ruffnut, being in the mood she was presently in, went along with her mother's overbearing attempts to brighten her up; but she could not take another whole day of it again.

After finishing her usual three braids, Ruffnut crept past her parent's room where only her mother slept this morning, grabbed a biscuit and apple from the table and stuffed them in her satchel, and quietly as possible, left threw the front door and ran for the line of trees into the forest.

At first she was just running to get away faster and hopefully without being seen. But even after the female twin was well into the woods and plenty far from the village, she not only kept running, she started running faster.

She didn't know why she wanted to run faster. Her legs were getting sore and her chest was burning. She wasn't just oxygen deprived as she ran that made her chest hurt and heart beat faster. Ruffnut was sad and frustrated, she wanted everything back the way it was before. She wanted to feel happy and destructive, she wanted her brother here to be happy and destructive with, she wanted to be a dragon rider again; she wanted Barf.

As all this raced through Ruff's mind, she eventually found herself stopping in her tracks. Her breathing was rapidly catching back up to her as she looked to where she got herself. She was on a beach. Ruff run all the way from her house in the village to the other side of the island.

Seeing as she couldn't run anymore, both because her chest was on fire and she had run out of island to run away on, Ruffnut collapse on the sand, lying flat on her back with her aching legs in front of her.

Ruff laid there for maybe an hour or a few, getting her breathing back under control and thinking what to do next. She didn't want to go back to the village just yet or soon. She just wanted to be alone for now. But being alone was worse than being showered with over barring attention from her sympathetic tribe mates other the loss of her and her brother's dragon. Ruff knew she couldn't turn back time or bring Bark and Belch back to life. But she knew who she was, she knew who her brother was. They were dragon riders. It's what they were meant to do.

She wanted to be a dragon rider again. So did Tuff. If they both could be dragon riders again, that would be enough for her to move forward with a content smile.

But no Zippleback could ever replace Barf and Belch. So what could they do?

As Ruff opened her eyes and sat up on the beach, the sulking blonde pulled the apple she swiped from her bag and took a big bit as she stared at the ocean touching the sky. After being half done with her apple, feeling bored and still depressed, she started to hum the tune of a song their mother would sing when she and Tuff were younger. Before she could finish however, she was greeted by an unexpected presence that made her scream.

* * *

><p>Tuffnut arrived on his desired destination just as the first lights of the sun kissed the horizon that same morning. After pulling his boat a shore and inland to hide from view of any possible passing ships, Tuff plopped down up against a tree to get a few hours of sleep before the night was completely gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Hope to update again soon, and if I don't, Happy Holidays to all writers and readers!<strong>


End file.
